Misunderstood
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: "I will make everyone see... The worth... Of Misunderstood Pokemon... And they shall see... That every Pokemon has a worth... And every Pokemon should be loved as such."


**Mew: I've always hated the way the anime shows most Dark Type Pokemon... As thieves, or bringers of disaster. I want to show them in my own words. As Pokemon of good... And I love Dark Types. Enjoy! **

**Misunderstood**

Dark. Black. Night.

Fire. Flames. A shout, a scream.

A girl, wailing. An Absol, howling.

Pokemon crying, roaring, in panic. Being attacked, falling dead.

Carnage.

Amidst it all, the girl stares. The Absol growls. And she stands and says...

"I will make everyone see... The worth... Of Misunderstood Pokemon... And they shall see... That every Pokemon has a worth... And every Pokemon should be loved as such."

The fire, flickering down to ashes.

Twin red eyes glow. White hair waves in the hot air. The girl takes a last look around before walking off. The Absol follows, snarling.

"But I'll do it for free." A girl around the age of 18, more woman than girl. A red pupil stares at the shop keeper intently. She wears a white trench coat, blue t-shirt. White fur adorns her neck, supposedly fake. Her hair is short, down to her neck, covering her left eye, and white. A streak of blue decorates the right side of her hair. White skinny jeans, knee high navy blue boots. The shop keeper can see a blue handled, blue bladed knife strapped to the inside of her right boot. He backs away cautiously. The Absol at her side studies him with interest.

"I'm not gonna deal with that creature any longer," the shop keeper spits. "I want it dead. Gone could have been a few months ago. I want that thing dead."

The red eye narrows. "Dead?" Her voice is sharp. "What if it wasn't a Houndour eating your goods? What if it was that cute Eevee that your daughter has?" She nods up, towards a window on the second floor. A young child plays with an Eevee, oblivious.

The shop keeper glares at the teen. "I want that thing dead!" he said vehemently. The teen shakes her head.

"I'll take it off your hands, but I'm not killing it. I'm afraid Pokemon murder is illegal."

The shop keeper gives. "Fine," he grumbles. "But take that Arceus be damned creature away from here. Far away."

The teen seems to snap. She grabs the front of his apron with surprising strength. "Arceus would never damn any Pokemon that he created," she whispers. The atmosphere thickens considerably. "All Pokemon are his children. You are the one who should be damned." Her red eye glows with rage, then dims. She lets go.

"Don't get in my way," she says crisply, walking into the shop. The shop keeper shudders.

The Absol at her side sniffs curiously. Strange scents elicit his nose. He sneezes.

"Bless you Sol," The girl says. She looks around. A small whimper radiates through the small shop.

"Huh." She pushes a door open. A growl meets her, along with a snarl. She sniffs, then frowns.

"They invented refrigerators for a reason," she comments, halfly to herself. The smell of rotting meat permeates the air. Something small and dark springs at her from the darkness of the storage area.

Without her having to say anything, the Absol intercepts with a single leap. A quick physical head butt and the Houndour goes sprawling towards the floor.

As it snarls in helpless rage, she looks over its figure. It's gaunt, and thin, malnourished.

"You've gotten yourself into a pretty fix, haven't you?" The girl looks at the Houndour, undaunted by its menacing growls. She takes out a Pokeball while talking. "I could catch you with no problem like this."

The Houndour snarls at the girl while she throws it up and down. The Absol growls a single note in return, but doesn't move.

She seems to think before putting away the Pokeball. A Lava Cookie appears from her pocket. The Houndour perks up. She holds it out. "Want it?"

The Houndour nods hesitantly. She puts it on the floor, right in front of her feet. It leaps forward and snatches it quickly. She holds out another one.

"Want it?" The Houndour nods. She give it to the Houndour. This time, it snatches the cookie out of her hand.

The sides of her lips curve. "You should be with your pack," she mutters. The Houndour whines. "Probably got lost or something, did you? You're causing some major trouble for the shop keeper, you know."

The teen sniffs, looking behind her. "Well, can't be hanging around for too long. I suppose I'll just have to take you with me. Want to come?" The Absol at her feet gives an encouraging bark.

Houndour hesitates, then barks. The girl gives the barest hint of a smile. She tosses the Pokeball at it. It drops to the floor, rocks three times, then clicks with a satisfying sound. She picks it up.

"Mission accomplished." She takes a last look around before leaving.

The shop keeper's outside. She reaches into a pocket, withdrawing a wallet and giving the shop keeper 200 Poke. He stares at it.

"What's this for?" he asked, although he puts it away. Like all shop keepers, he doesn't turn away extra money.

"Payment for an extra Pokemon," she says in a monotone. "I bid you good day. Come along, Sol." She walks away quickly.

"Wait!" The shop keeper calls. "What's your name?"

She's already too far away to hear.

A year later, the same girl mysteriously appears in Snowpoint, after being last seen in Petalburg City, Hoenn, with a Houndoom at her side. Her coat is fully zipped, half her face buried in her fur collar. The single eye exposed to the nipping frost shines brightly.

She looked around apprehensively before walking into the Poke Center, where a woman seemed to be waiting for her.

"Haven't seen you face for a while," The strawberry blonde woman remarked, holding her hand out for a handshake. "Been scaring people with that white of yours?"

The white haired girl shook her hand. "That's not funny Molly. Give up your jokes. I assume you either want something or have something for me?"

Molly smirked. "Yeah... I caught this bad guy just outside of Snowpoint... He was causing a bit of ruckus among the civilians, don't you know? Stealing Candice's Gym Badges, scavenging through trash... Finally caught the little sucker though. Thought you might want him. Falls in with your mono dark team." She took out a Pokeball and threw it at the teen standing across from her.

The girl caught it impassively. "Thanks. I'll take it from here." She started to walk out.

"Hey!" Molly called with indignation. "You can't just walk out like that," she complained. "It's rude, ya know?"

The girl looked back over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know," she said softly. "But I made a promise oh so long ago. And I'm keeping it." She continued as Molly watched her, thumbs in jean pockets.

"Well, good luck," huffed the strawberry blonde.

The white haired teen hesitated oh so slightly as the automatic doors open. "Yeah. See you around."

And then she was gone, vanishing in the blinding whiteness of the snow.

Molly sighed.

"Hey."

The white haired teen, now legally adult at the age of 21, turned around, red eye flashing. "What?"

The speaker was a child, female, and pretty bold at that. "Can you help me?"

The adult shrugged, turning around. "With what?"

The child held up a picture of a Purrloin. "This is Choron. He's a boy. He went missing. I'm think if anyone other than me found him, they'll beat him. People don't like Pokemon like Choron."

The adult frowned. "I understand. I'll help." She knelt down to the child's level. "I know what you're talking about," she said, eye softening. "People don't understand my Pokemon either."

She tossed a Pokeball. A Murkrow burst out, landing on the child's shoulder. The child looked at him curiously.

"Who's this?" she asked bluntly.

"His name is Krow," the adult said, placing her hand on the child's other shoulder. "And he's going to help find Choron, okay?"

The child nodded. "Hai."

A little while later, the child squealed with glee as a purring Choron jumped into her arms. "Thank you miss," the child said. Choron purred in agreement. Suddenly, the girl held out a Pokeball.

The red eyed adult looked at it. "What's this?" she asked. The child smiled happily.

"Her name is Neko. Mommy said I had to get rid of Neko because she liked to battle, and Mommy doesn't like that. But Neko wants to be strong. Can you help Neko be strong?" The Pokeball shook before another Purrloin burst out, growling. Neko was a female.

The adult stroked her head as Neko growled and attacked her boot ferociously. She chuckled. "Certainly a fighter," she mused. "If that's what Neko wants, of course." She took the Pokeball from the child. "Thank you."

The child grinned. "One day, I'll you and Neko, and we'll battle!" She ran away with Choron, laughing happily.

The adult was left with the Pokeball in her hand. She looked down at Neko.

"Welcome to the team."

A creak.

Shuffling of feet.

Whispers.

The 22 year old adult suddenly opened her eyes, her visible one staring straight ahead at the 17 year male standing across the battlefield.

"I, Kai Zhang, challenge Crown City Gym Leader Gokai for the right of a Shinwa Badge!"

The adult, now named as Gokai, stood, brushing her white coat off in the places where she had been sitting on it.

"I accept your challenge," she said slowly, taking out a Pokeball. "But don't be surprised when you lose. Go, Neko!" A sleek muscled Liepard burst out, growling at Kai. He shivered slightly before sending out his own Pokemon.

"Go, Samurott!"

And so the battle began.

"I... I lost." Kai dropped to his knees. Gokai walked across the field and looked at him.

"Do you know why you lost?" She asked.

Kai sighed. "I'm not strong enough."

Gokai shook her head, her usually covered eye becoming visible for a split second. "No. You are plenty strong. You could say in a sense, you did beat me. Congratulations." She presented the Shinwa Badge to a startled Kai.

"But... I lost."

Gokai looked at the teen sternly. "You know the meaning of true strength. You used Oddish, which is not a common Pokemon to use, no?"

Kai shook his head. "Nah... Oddy ain't a common Pokemon by all means. But I've been with him all this time... And since Oddy didn't want to evolve, I'm not forcing him. We'll always be a team, Oddy and me."

Gokai gave the barest hint of a smile.

"And that is what true strength is, Kai."

Gokai lay on a field, staring at the clouds aimlessly.

"_I will make everyone see... The worth... Of Misunderstood Pokemon... And they shall see... That every Pokemon has a worth... And every Pokemon should be loved as such."_

She whispered those revered words before making a new promise to herself.

"_I will show everyone that you can be strong with Pokemon that are uncommon..."_

She sat up. The Sableye on her left did the same.

"Come on Saber. We've got work to do."


End file.
